This invention relates to a probe for use in an electrical fluid level sensing system. In such systems the probe serves to make electrical contact with a fluid whose level in a container is to be monitored, whereby the electrical resistance of a circuit including the probe and the liquid may indicate the presence or absence of liquid in contact with the probe.
Such systems are being used currently in automobiles and other motor vehicles to indicate when the level of fluid in a reservoir or other container has fallen below a predetermined danger level. For example, the reservoir may hold water from an internal combustion engine cooling system, or a fluid used for operating a clutch or a foot brake system.
Such a probe conveniently comprises an elongate electrode carried intermediate its ends in an electrically-insulating body which in use is mounted in an aperture formed in the fluid container wall.
In applying such a fluid level sensing system in an automobile, for example, the probe should be capable of being readily fixed in the wall of the container or reservoir at the required position, should be simple and inexpensive, and should require little preparation in making a suitable mounting aperture in the fluid container wall. Known probes are of complex construction, often require a specially prepared mounting aperture, for example, a screw-tapped aperture, and need the exercise of great care in fitting them in position.